Hikari Magnet
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Yaoi When all the Yamis take a vacation from their hikaris, what are the lights to do? Find a Yami replacement of course. Requirements? Tall, dark, hansome, and evil. There's only one man suited for the job! Seto Kaiba


Chapter 1: Seto gets set up

It all started out innocently enough. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, decided to try going home early one evening and try relaxing. He had heard that it was good for you, but this was the first time he really got to test it out. So far he was really enjoying himself. Mokuba had gone to a friends house that night, so Seto did something he'd never done before.

Watched prime-time television in his pajamas with a large bowl of popcorn.

He barely felt like Seto Kaiba, but he was enjoying himself.

The phone had rung a couple of times, but it was always for Mokuba, so this time when it rang, Seto expected nothing evil.

"Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Kaiba? You actually answer your own phone?" Seto rolled his eyes and let out an extremely annoyed sigh as he recognized the voice.

"Yes Yami, I actually answer my own phone." Here he expected the ex-Pharaoh to go into a long, over-the-top speech about how when he sat on top of the world, he had servants to do everything, as normal.

"Oh, um, well, I was wondering if you might be able to do one tintsy little favor for me?"

Seto was shocked. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a fair duel for Ra and maybe even Osris." Yami baited. "Oh and some priceless Egyptian artifacts." He added.

Seto considered for a second. "What do you need exactly?"

"Just something small. For you to keep a few… ummm… things safe for me while I take a vacation."

"A few things safe? That's it?"

"Yep! That's all. Nothing big. No tricks." Yami seemed to be a bit nervous.

Seto was suspicious. "Why me?"

"Everyone else says they can't… can't keep things safe like you…"

Seto contemplated. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

"Alright, when are you going to deliver?"

"I'll be at your house in thirty minutes." Yami quickly hung up the phone, his last words really rushed.

Seto sighed. Something didn't feel right.

Exactly 29 minutes later

Seto had redressed since he really didn't care to let everyone see his pjs.

He sighed as he heard the doorbell ring and the knocking start.

He opened the door to see Yami, Bakura, and Marik standing there. 'Eep'

"What's this all about?" The brunette asked as he opened the door wide enough for the three.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Hey Priest."

"Yo."

That was all the three said as they started carrying mountain after mountain of luggage inside with an amazing rapid speed.

After the pile could have filled up his swimming pool, the three finally stopped.

"Thanks again Kaiba"

"Good luck Priest."

"Adios"

They took off running out the door.

Seto stood shocked as he looked at the mountain of "a few things."

Sighing, Seto slowly started to look through the mountain.

Most of the stuff was in suite cases, but he also came across a grocery bag full of toys and a rolled up sleeping bag.

"Are the locks broken on their houses or something. Honestly, robbers won't take a 3-D puzzle of a pyramid."

"Well that's their loss then."

"AH!" Seto jumped out of the mountain and landed on his butt. "Who said that? Show yourself or else?"

A giggle answered. "Your funny." The voice sounded different than the first.

"I'd kind like to know the 'or else'?" Another new voice.

"Yeah, so would I." Back to the second voice.

Figures the yamis would have left him evil, talking things.

"Oh behave guys. We have to be nice this time." The luggage started moving as the first voice spoke again. From near the place where Seto had discovered the bag of puzzles, a head popped out, and purple eyes blinked in his direction.

"Yugi?" Seto asked incredulously.

Yugi beamed. "Yup! And I brought friends."

Ryou and Malik also popped their heads out.

Suddenly Seto was tackled. It was only since he was already sitting, that the three were about to accomplish this.

Malik was staring him in the eyes as he sat on Seto's chest, Ryou was bouncing on his stomach, and Yugi seemed strangely entranced with Seto's feet.

'Okay' Seto internally analyzed the system. 'I bet I still can take control of the situation, I am bigger than all three of them. Alright, you are calm and in control, calm an in control, never lose your cool. You are good, well, as long as they don't pull any of that _I believe in Magic _crap…Crap'

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Seto jumped back and shook the three boys off of him.

"Well you looked really sexy just laying there and thinking. I really tried to stop myself. I told myself again and again, 'Malik you really shouldn't do this. The repercussions of kissing a heartless fiend could be bad.' But I just couldn't help myself." Seto was rather disturbed with how Malik could look so innocent.

He glared at the other two, who just stared innocently back.

'Heartless fiend, honestly.' "I'll show you to your rooms, as I expect I have somehow been tricked into watching you."

Simultaneously, the three nodded and smiled.

And thus Seto learned his lesson of never to go home from work early.

TBC

Hehe, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of my Seto torture.


End file.
